<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Who Do You Hate The Most From Shiratorizawa?” by Vetashad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346549">“Who Do You Hate The Most From Shiratorizawa?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetashad/pseuds/Vetashad'>Vetashad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But no actual sex lol, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drinking &amp; Talking, M/M, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Time Skip, Tendou’s timeskip profession mentioned, talking about sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetashad/pseuds/Vetashad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, but here’s a question,” Mattsun leveled all of them with the most serious look he could muster, “out of the whole old Shiratorizawa team, who would you sleep with if you got the chance?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Matsukawa Issei &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Who Do You Hate The Most From Shiratorizawa?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/gifts">mellojello999</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short lil drabble and when I say ideas possess me this is what happens lol</p><p>This is based on a tweet! You can find it in the end notes!</p><p>As always, comment to tell me what you thought!! ;D</p><p>Find me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/vetashad">@vetashad</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was <em> late</em>.</p><p>Not late enough for the bar to be closed, but late enough that only the rowdy group of four, former Seijoh volleyball players and best friends, were left. </p><p>Oikawa had found time in his schedule to make it back to Japan for a small reunion and the rest had jumped at the chance to see their friend again. He had stories to tell—not that the others didn’t, they would put in indignantly.</p><p>But, alcohol always brought around memories and reminiscence.</p><hr/><p>The bartender glanced in their direction, evaluating. They were probably too drunk, not <em> sloppy </em> yet, but too caught up in their conversation to notice if they changed the channel on the TV.</p><p>There was a documentary they wanted to see—some Japanese-born chocolatier living it up in Paris. A career like that was the dream: making good food, climbing the ranks of prestige, <em> God</em>, that chocolatier had it all.</p><p>A quick pressure on the remote’s button and—there he was, fiery red hair cropped short, impeccable fashion sense, tall and willowy as he walked the Parisian streets. An icon. An example to strive for.</p><p>“Hey, what the hell, isn’t that—that middle blocker? From Shiratorizawa?” Makki pointed to the TV, face twisted in thought.</p><p>“I’m surprised you can still <em> say </em> ‘Shiratorizawa’ with all you’ve had to drink.” Oikawa threw his head back and laughed, savoring the quip.</p><p>“Oh, <em> shit</em>. He got <em> hot</em>.” Mattsun stared, slack-jawed at the screen.</p><p>“Damn, Mattsun, your type changes with the <em> season</em>.” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head with a smirk.</p><p>“Okay, but <em> look </em> at him. He got rid of the hair and now—just, holy shit.” Mattsun’s hand was tight on his glass.</p><p>“Guys, what the hell was his name?” Makki waved his arm, still caught up in his confusion.</p><p>“Tendou. Satori, I think.” Oikawa shrugged. “He was always hanging off of Ushiwaka.”</p><p>“Of course <em> that’s </em> what you remember, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi snorted. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Okay, but here’s a question,” Mattsun leveled all of them with the most serious look he could muster, “out of the whole old Shiratorizawa team, who would you sleep with if you got the chance?”</p><p>“Ushiwaka, of course! I mean, look at him! He’s got the body of a <em> god </em> now.” Oikawa sat back, satisfied.</p><p>Iwaizumi shared a look with Mattsun and Makki.</p><p>“Tendou.”</p><p>“Tendou.”</p><p>“Tendou.”</p><p>Oikawa spluttered. “Wha—<em>what? </em>Why?”</p><p>“He’s tall. He’s slender,” Makki mused.</p><p>“Long, beautiful legs, like—<em>shit</em>.” Mattsun shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>Oikawa whipped his head around to look at Iwaizumi, waiting incredulously for his answer.</p><p>“Yeah. Legs. Body. Tight ass. And his—” Oikawa leaned in, eyes wide and anticipatory. “His skin looks soft,” Iwaizumi finished, fixing his eyes on the rim of his glass.</p><p>“His <em> skin? </em> Looks <em> soft?! </em> ” Oikawa slammed his palms on the table, clearly unsatisfied. “You’re all blind. Ushiwaka, annoying as he was, is a <em> specimen.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Makki shrugged, smirking. “Tendou got hot as hell, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on a tweet by mellojello999 (this work is gifted to them!!) that went a little like this: “Remember how Iwa Mattsun and Makki all said that the person on STZ they hated was Tendou? Consider this, they are all adults drinking together and one of them says “is there anyone from the old STZ team you would sleep with right now if you had the chance?” They all say Tendou”<br/>It inspired me and!! this drabble was born!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>